Broken World
by Mumei Mu
Summary: He have a weird dream of a blue butterfly in forest and pale hands. Maybe it was just nothing but a dream. It feel like he have forget something very important but what was it? Little did Naruto know is that he was trapped in something greater than dark hour...Greater than murder case and tv shadow...Greater than stealing hearts...Too bad he won't remember them after every deaths.


**I present you one of the latest story, Broken World! A Naruto x Persona crossover fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Warning: That is just a very short chapter because it's a prologue so…Yeah…**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Persona series**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

A young blond boy happily explore the forest, his blue eyes scan every inch of his surrounding until it draw to a glowering blue butterfly. It flutter around as shining sparkles float behind it and the blond boy gasp in awe then he give it a chase, giggling as it playfully fly around him while he try to catch it few times with some hops. He wasn't awaken of his surrounding as he climb up the rough trail and give one more jump to catch the butterfly, only to slip off the side of the trail then roll down the steep slope with a cry until his body crash against a boulder, his head bounce off it with a sickening noise. Everything become deadly silence and the surrounding fade into black void, only leaving unmoving boy.

"No…What have I done?" A mysterious voice whispered, two outreaching pale hands come into view.

* * *

"Ah…" A pair of blue eyes flutter open with a sleepy groan as a blond teenager with whisker birthmarks lifts himself up from his bed. "Oh…What a weird dream…" He rubbed his eyes with a mutter before he take a glance at his surrounding, it was a empty room with desk, chair, bed and few boxes next to suitcase luggage. "…Oh, right." He swing his legs over the edge of his bed then get up, "I'm in dorm now." He exited his room with a yawn.

"Morning, Naruto." The blond teenager turns to see a tall teenager boy with white hair, wearing a red vest and black slacker pants. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Hey, Akihiko." Naruto greeted back before his eyes widened, "Wait, I overslept?!"

"Yeah." Akihiko chuckled lightly, "You must be pretty tired from this trip yesterday."

"I guess so…" The blond teenager scratched his head with another yawn, "It was pretty long one from countryside and I have to haul all my stuffs here."

"Yup, you're going to use the bathroom?" The white-haired teenager asked.

"Of course, why? Do you need toilet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I can wait until you're done." Akihiko waved his hand, "I'm going to see Mitsuru and Shuji about another transfer student that will come in today."

"Oh, yeah, I think you guys told me about that yesterday." He hummed, "Something about how rare it is to get two transfer students on weekend." He just arrived here yesterday and they told him that there will be other one coming in but he was too tired to hear everything.

"Yup, see you later." Akihiko walked off with a nod.

"Later…" Naruto stumble toward the bathroom for a quick refresh and shower.

* * *

"Let's see, that should go…" Naruto look around with a alarm clock in his hands, he have been unpacking and put things away all day and it was getting pretty late. "Ah, here!" He put it on top of the desk across the room, "This way, I have to get out of my bed and be up!" He smirk proudly before the blackout sudden strike and he blink few times then the power return few moments later. "Huh? Weird…" He scratched his head before he hear someone calling him out from downstairs.

"Naruto, come down here and meet your fellow transfer student!"

"Coming, coming!" Naruto jogged out and down the stairs, approaching three teenagers. "Yo, Mitsuru, Yukari…" He notice something with a raised eyebrow, "Is that a gun?"

"Oh, it's…Um…Pellet gun, yes, pellet gun." Yukari, a teenager girl with brown hair and pink striped sweater jacket, stow a gun away with a embarrassing blush.

"Naruto, that is Arisato Minako." Mitsuru, a redhead teenager, gestured to auburn-haired teenager girl in a black sailor fuku uniform. "Minako, Naruto."

"Hiya." Minako tilted her head to right with a smile as she waved cheerily, "Nice to meet cha!"

"Likewise." Naruto offer his hand to her and she took it with a shake. When their hands touch, he feels something tingle like static shock but in a weird way.

"Naruto, why don't you show her the way to third floor, room 3C?" The redhead spoke to him, "I need to speak to Yukari about something in private."

"Sure." The blonde glanced between them before he beckon Minako to follow him up, "Come on."

"So you're new here too?" Minako asked him as they climbed up the stairs.

"Hai, I just come in yesterday." Naruto replied back, "Got pretty lucky to find a dorm that'll take me in at last minute."

"Same here." Minako nodded, "My transfer was pretty sudden at last minute."

"Really?" Naruto blinked, "Me too. Huh, guess we have something in common." They reach 3C room, "Here you go. Each floor have bathroom but it's shared so…Yeah." He scratched his head sheepishly and Minako giggle at his behavior.

"You're not a people person, aren't you?" She smirked.

"Maybe." Naruto snorted, "I should not be the one that show you around, I mean I just got here and I don't know any rules they told me yesterday because I was so sleepy after a long-ass trip." Minako snicker again at his grumpy face, "Anyway, I'll better let you settle in. I'm on second floor, room 2B, if you need me or someone tell you to get me for supper, something like that."

"Okay, thank again for showing me the way." Minako pat his shoulder with a little squeeze, "See ya later!" She entered her room with her bags.

"She seems to be nice." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, heading back to his room and turn in for the night. Little did he know is that it will be the beginning of something when he get up the next day.

* * *

A blue butterfly flies by with fluttering wings within a black void.

" _So it begins again…"_

* * *

 **And that end the Prologue of BW! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Again, it's just a short chapter because it's a prologue.**

 **We're starting it off with Persona 3 but we have Minako instead of Minato! How will things be different with Naruto in it? At same time, we wonder what was this dream? Maybe it's just a random dream…Or is it? Hmm…**

 **How will the Persona world will turn out with Naruto in it? What kind of persona will we see from Naruto? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be .**


End file.
